dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Raichi (Universe 3)
Dr Raichi is a competitor from Universe 3. "You annihilated so many people...Can you do the same to your own?" --Raichi, to Prince Vegeta . History In the Tuffle's prime, Dr. Raichi was the greatest scientist of their civilization. In Age 730, the Saiyans massacred the entire Tuffle race and conquered the planet. Raichi made a desperate attempt to escape with his most esteemed invention, Hatchiyack, but he was killed as his capsule prepared for lift off. The capsule found refuge on a planet at the end of the universe, where Hatchiyack continued incubating until it conceived the Ghost Warriors, among them is a renewed Dr. Raichi, whose only wish is to eradicate the last remaining Saiyans. With help from Hatchiyack's ability to produce Ghost Warriors, Dr. Raichi was successful in eradicating the entire Saiyan race, except for Bardock. Bardock, as a Super Saiyan attempts to confront Raichi, who promptly defeats him, leaving Bardock to go into hiding. The Saiyans that Raichi killed are then reanimated into Ghost Warriors to do Raichi's bidding with Hanasia as his second-in-command. With his desire for revenge satisfied, Dr. Rachi then lived in peace and solituide, where he was considered a hero among his universe for destroying the Saiyan race that oppressed it. (Though Raichi disagrees, and constantly states that he is not a hero.) Years later, a magician named Hoi visited Raichi and asked for the doctor to free Tapion from a musical box. Although initially hesitant, Raichi decided to take up the challange and managed to free Tapion. Tapion reveals that Hoi did not want to free him, but rather the upper half of Hirudegarn that was sealed inside him as well. Hoi then summons the bottom half of Hirudegarn which begins wreaking havoc upon Raichi's lab. Raichi then summons the Saiyan Ghost Warriors to combat the rampaging monster. Though Raditz was successful in killing Hoi, Hirudegarn's bottom half was still able to kill three Ghost Warriors. Deciding that they cannot defeat the monster by force, Raichi questions an injured Tapion for a way to seal Hirudegarn again. Tapion answers with his ocarina, which Raichi takes and uploads the musical spell needed to seal it away. Incapacitating Hirudegarn with an energy shield, Raichi passes the data to the Ghost Warriors who proceed to attack the monster. After many casualties, Raditz managed to use the Ocarina to seal away Hirudegarn temporarily. Rachi decides to modify Tapion's music box as a sealing device in order to seal both halves of Hirudegarn into him, thus freeing the Universe from him. In spite of this, Tapion mourns the loss of his brother, but over time with consolation from Dr. Raichi, he manages to live a life of peace, quickly befriending the Tuffle Scientist and visiting him continously. Some time later, the Vargas arrive and offer Tapion and Raichi to take part in the tournament. Tapion decides to take part after hearing of the Dragon Balls' power, hoping to revive his brother. Though Raichi decides not to take part, he quickly changes his mind once he hears that Saiyans from Universe 10 are taking part as well. Multiverse Tournament Raichi expresses both shock and anger upon realising that Bardock had survived and followed him to the tournament. Angrily condemning his enemy, Raichi was further irritated when Bardock mentions that he forsaw Raichi's defeat. His first match was against Akira Toriyama from Universe 2, where he wins by way of forfeit. Raichi serves as a spectator and witnesses Bardock's defeat at the hands of King Cold, he laments that he wouldn't be able to do the deed himself. However, he states that it was a small price to pay, as he is matched up against Prince Vegeta of Universe 13, to which Raichi describes as a 'royal delicacy'. In his second match against Vegeta of Universe 13, Vegeta tells Raichi that the Saiyans from his Universe deserved to be wiped out, since they were weak enough to be defeated by a Tuffle, in response to that Raichi says that his savagery was precisely the reason why all the Saiyans were killed and why he plans to get rid of all the remaining ones, via the tournament. Raichi shows Vegeta his power to generate ghost warriors, as Frieza, Cooler and King Cold all appear before him. Amazingly, Frieza and Cooler transform into the fifth form, which surprises many viewers. Yet Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 2 proved to still be far stronger, defeating the combined attack with no trouble at all. As Vegeta arrogantly requests for more opponents, Raichi responds by summoning ghost warrior versions of his entire race. Although the Saiyan Prince hesitated initially, his ruthlessness gets the better of him, and he casually and effortlessly slaughters every single one of them. He notably shows a psychopathic side as he ecstatically pummels a ghost version of Kakarot to a pulp. However, one ghost Saiyan, Broly, managed to survive by turning into a Super Saiyan. However, even he proved to be no match for Vegeta, who had achieved a level beyond his opponent. Raichi then summons every single deceased participant from the tournament. Still, Vegeta has the fight under control until he faced Super Saiyan Pan. Although the ghost was still no match for the Saiyan Prince, she served as a decoy and an opening that allowed Vegeta to be struck by Tidar's "God Blade", severely wounding him. Trivia *It's stated by Bardock's seeing into the future that he is a participant and will lose, as a payback to Raichi mocking him. *Dr. Raichi's wish, if he wins this tournament, will be the total eradication of the saiyan race, in all the universes, as he stated to U18 gang in the DBM novel chapter 71. Gallery RaichiThreat3 color.png|Raichi threatens Bardock after discovering his presence in the multiverse tournament. DrRaichi3Victory color.png|Dr.Raichi after his boring victory against Toriyama from universe 2 who gave up from fighting. Category:Universe 3 Category:Participant Category:Tuffle Category:First Round Winner